guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Archaia Prime
The Archaia system is a Solar system in the Orion arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, and serves as the capital of the RCAA (The Republic was taken to military command after the attack of the Umber Shard and has never been returned to civilian command since). Planets The Archaia System contains seven planets, each generated by the Te.RR2 Reactor crystal designed by Evan Ackroyd. Each one has a different climate and land masses, as well as flora and fauna. * Archaia Prime, also known as the Capital or the Yraglan forest. this planet is located in the center of the system and acts as a generator to keep the shielding, lighting, and other systems functioning. it is mostly occupied by forests and has 3 large oceans. water takes up around 62% of the planets surface. the major species are humans, but many fauna live there, such as Cattus Crepusculum, as well as one of the last Archons in existence. its landmasses are extremely similar to earth, however water levels are much different. * Archaia Solus, known to the inhabitants of the system as the crystal sea. The planet is largely tropical, and is taken up 87% by bodies of water. It contains many species of amphibians, as well as avian species. * Archaia Gelum, aka Hell Frozen Over. This planet serves as a backup stronghold in the event that the system falls, with self sustaining generators and planetary shields, as well as multiple bunkers. the surface is covered in ice of all forms, and only the hardiest beings can survive, such as ice elementals or lavaers. the surface is 100% covered in water (frozen obviously). * Archaia Sol Terra, also known as second earth. this planet was created after the fall of Sol 3, likely as an act to soothe humanity somewhat after the loss of their home-world. this planet was nearly identical to Sol 3 in landmasses, ecosystems, and species. this planet serves as the main habitat for the survivors of the human race. * Archaia Mustafar. the origin of the name is unknown, though reports indicate that the head of Exploration and Discovery Jennifer Chen came up with the name. this planet is quite literally a ball of rock and fire, and houses the manufacturing and docking ports for the CARA. there is not a single ocean on the planet, the only major bodies of water being located deep underground. * Cavernus, known to every citizen in CARA as "the great swiss cheese". this is less of a planet than a massive orb of cave systems, often thousands of kilometers looped and coiled around. home to many subterranean and nocturnal creates this "planet" is the primary mining world of the CARA, as the planet has near infinite amounts of crystals, with their growth rate being sped up by around 500 years. The planet is also one of the primary training grounds for CARA soldiers and seraph corps, as its rough terrain is extremely difficult to survive for more than a month (spelunking trips usually last 1-2 days due to regulations surrounding the planet). * Faeyreld. This planet is essentially an elite training grounds for the seraph and azreal corps, as well as housing the temple of Myscea (a massive structure that channels energy to the Prime planet in order to keep Myscea in stasis, due to a fatal wound sustained during the fall of Archaia prime) * Aegis. this is less of a planet than a moon, which revolves around Archaia Prime. this sphere acts as a defense system, keeping the leyline barriers active and generating throne Angels as a defense once breached, as well as being the roost of the last family of dragons to exist (hunted to near extinction by the rha kaxar during the war) History The Archaia system was originally only one planet. during the Arcanus council administration, Evan Ackroyd began to tire of constant keeping of order in the ever expanding colonies. He began working on the Te.RR2 project, often disappearing offworld for weeks at a time. it was eventually revealed that he had been working on a massive Philosopher's Stone: Designed to amplify and shape the users will into a massive gravity well, resulting in the creation of a planet. The crystal was also capable of completely terraforming the planet, generating flora and fauna to populate it. the crystal currently resides in the core of Archaia Prime. After working for 3 years, the planet was finished. A hidden Astral gate located in the Arcanus tower at lake rossen provided access to the hidden world, over 900 light years away. for 10 years the world was kept secret, known only to the council. during those times there were no structures on the planet. it was said that the ley lines were easily visible, shining from above and lighting the planet. The group often spent time attempting to find and name new constellations from their vantage point in the galaxy After the Invention of the Moosa Warpdrive, deep space travel became readily possible and exploration began. 3 years after this revolutionary invention, Archaia was discovered floating in the void. CARA requested to use the planet as an outpost and the council, and after a 5 year legal battle, the council reluctantly agreed. After the creation of the first Bright Matter Theoretical Reactor, the Crystal was able to be put to use in a much shorter time-span. the CARA, now in large control of Archaia used the crystal to create a planetoid as a satellite, though this failed, colliding with the planet causing large devastation and damaging the Core. following this incident CARA was removed from power on Archaia. The council then used the reactor to generate six more planets in a span of 5 years, creating the Archaia system. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mages Creation